


We Remain As Two

by Death_by_Gallavich



Series: Henderfax Drabbles [1]
Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/pseuds/Death_by_Gallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George reassures Tom after a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Remain As Two

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "We Remain As Two" by Page France.

“Will they ever stop? Will they ever go away?”

Tom closed his eyes, willing the gruesome images his brain often supplied him with to disappear. He and George had found a secluded grotto away from the rest of the camp. None of the other men ever questioned it; they knew Tom was unwell, George was his best friend and likely the only person to keep him settled during his night terrors.

Night terrors. That’s what Tom was told they were. He knew that wasn’t true, though. Night terrors were for children. These were different. These were a product of war. But he only trusted George with that information. He only trusted George at all. He knew it was wrong, that he shouldn’t feel that way about his best friend. But he knew George felt the same way, and he wouldn’t trade that for anything.

“They will Tom, they’ll go away. Soon as we get home, get you away from all this. You’ll get better. Promise,” George whispered, holding Tom close as they lay on their sides, running his fingers through fiery locks of hair.

“But what if something happens, George?” Tom said frantically, green eyes wide with terror. “What if something happens to you? I can’t do this without you, the dreams won’t stop comin’ if you’re not there George I—”

“Tom—”

“They’ll just keep comin’ and comin’ and—”

“Tom listen it’s—”

“They won’t stop and I won’t know what to do they’re just so awful George I—”

“Thomas.”

Tom stilled, the tears that had been threatening to spill over winning and giving way to full-blown sobs. George held him tighter, pressing a kiss to his forehead and running a soothing hand up and down his back.

“Thomas, it’s okay, baby. It’s all gonna be okay. I’m not goin’ anywhere. It’s you and me. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not and probably will never be canon, but Tom has to dream about George for a reason right?
> 
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. Come find me on tumblr at [grumpymickeymilkovich](http://grumpymickeymilkovich.tumblr.com/).


End file.
